What the Puck?
What the Puck? is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Pucky the hockey-playing beaver. Roles Starring *Pucky Featuring *Smith *Sporty *Trippy *Superspeed *Hoppy Appearances *Squabbles *Cro-Marmot *Bro & Tyke *Caffeine *Toxicity *Mouser *Generic Tree Friends Plot Crowds roar with anticipation at a hockey stadium, except Smith who stands stiffly. Sporty faces off against his competitor Hoppy. Outside the stadium, Pucky clumsily arrives on his skates. He tries entering the front door, but his hockey sticks kept him from doing so until he went in sideways. As team captains face off, Squabbles the referee puts the puck in the middle and blows his whistle, getting himself caught in a fight between Sporty and Hoppy. To even out the competition and for the fun of it, Pucky enters the rink, unknowingly leaving the entrance open. He whacks one of his hockey sticks and accidentally decapitates Squabbles, but also sends the puck moving. Pucky chases after it, with Sporty and Hoppy following. Smith gets hungry and spots a hot dog stand near the rink. As he goes for lunch, Trippy skates for the puck. Pucky dashes by and causes Trippy to skate right into a net, slicing himself apart. With a whack of his stick, Pucky hits a goal past Cro-Marmot's net. Just as he cheers, Hoppy activates a puck machine and shoot hundreds of pucks at him. Meanwhile, Smith happily eat his hot dog, but enters the rink through the door Pucky left open. Hoppy snickers after covering his opponent in a mountain of pucks. However, an injured but otherwise able-bodied Pucky emerges from the pile and whacks away all the pucks, killing Hoppy in the process. Sporty skates for the original puck, when one of the other pucks knocks him over and Pucky skates over him. Superspeed stands next to a net and Pucky whacks the puck. Unfortunately, Smith gets in Pucky's way and causes him to swerve, and his one of his sticks hack off Smith's hand. Pucky slides into the net and gets sliced. Smith's hand with hot dog lands near Superspeed, but before he could get a free meal, the puck hits him. The game finishes with a 1-1 tie, causing the crowd to groan with dismay. The blood squirting out of Smith's wound freezes and, still hungry, Smith starts licking it like a popsicle. Moral "Don't play hockey without your face mask!" Deaths #Squabbles is decapitated by Pucky. #Trippy gets sliced by a net. #Hoppy is shot by numerous pucks. #Sporty is sliced by Pucky's skates. #Pucky is sliced by a net. #Superspeed is hit by a puck. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Pucky. *At the beginning of the episode, Mouser is seen forming his head on the ice with three pucks. *Caffeine and Toxicity, along with Bro & Tyke, briefly appear in the crowd. This may be a reference to the fact that they were in Vote or Die with Pucky's original concept, Woody. *Pucky is responsible for every death in this episode (indirectly for his own, mainly caused by Smith). *This was originally supposed to be Smith's debut. *This is the first time Sporty appears without Lumpy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes